Her Psychic Twin, His Fragile Immortal
by Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye
Summary: What if Bella had a twin? And despite the trouble she encounters when she first arrives what would happen if she fell in love with an enemy of the Cullen's? James x OC i do not own Twilight only the plot and the OCs sadly enough m for later chapters
1. Vixen and Sage the new Family?

"Hey Jessica, Mike, Angie Ben guess what?" a brown haired teen girl asks.

"What's up Bella?" Mike asks as the close group of friends walk to class.

"My big sister's is moving here. It's been so long since me and her saw each other last." Bella smiles as they walk under the breeze way.

"That's so cool Bella, I didn't know you had a sister." Jessica smiles.

"Yeah that's so awesome how old is she?" Angie asks.

"Yeah that is, she going to school here? What grade is she in?" Ben asks.

"She's like two minutes older then me, so yeah she's a junior like us." Bella replies laughing at her friends questions. Looking behind her she smiles as group of students walk toward them.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose guess what?" Bella yelps happily.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward asks smiling

"My sister's coming to townཀ" Bella yelps grinning like a mad man.

"That's awesome sweetie " Alice exclaims smiling and looking toward Edward.

"_Twin sister older by two minutes you lose. Never bet against me bro._" Alice's thoughts brag as Edward shakes his head.

"_You just lost huh? Never should have bet against her." _Jasper's thoughts laugh as Edward shakes his head yes.

"_When will you learn not to bet against her bro?"_ Emmett's thoughts tease as Edward shrugs his shoulders. Emmett laughs as Edward shakes his head.

"That's great Bella when is she getting here?" Edward asks.

At that exact moment I'm sitting on a plane next to a spikey black haired teen boy as a smile spreads across my face.

"Hey Vex what's up?" the boy asks smiling too.

"Just listening to my others thoughts Sage. She's a trip at times, it's hard to believe that she's my other half some times." I laugh, suddenly my eyes glaze over then clear back up.

"What's so funny Cuz?" Sage wonders looking at me

"She's standing in the middle of four humans and at least five vampires. The one male vampire....Edward Cullen, I think, can read minds. Hey Sage he's not that bad looking...actually he's really hot." I laugh at that thought.

"Why you laughing Vex?" he asks confusion lacing his voice.

"ME! I'm sitting over here going to Forks so I can hopefully reabsorb my psychic double and I'm starting to crush on a vampire!! You and Sandra are lucky as all hell that you have your soul mate, bonded or what ever you call it. Lucky half mongrel half Delphi brats." I laugh shaking my head.

"Is the green eyed monster rearing it's ugly head?" he laughs as I swat at him.

"You're not the only Delphi here you know? I just don't have a bonded which apparently means I've won the Little Miss Hyper Aware contest. But hears the bad part there's this boy in Bella's memories that is sorta blurry when it comes to my Delphi sight, his true path has yet to be shown to him." I sigh.

"What's bad about that Vex? I mean that could be the sign that this kid is your future bonded, the signs are different for each of us." he states.

"That's the thing I can barely tell you what this kid looks like. I mean I can use Bella's eyes as if they're my own....but that's the thing when I do I can barely make him out. It makes no sense to me." I reply.

"That is weird but chill Vex you'll find your bonded, all Delphi do. Even the ones who don't want to find their bonded do." he laughs as he pats me on the back.

Four hours later Bella and her human friends join up as they all leave their last class for the day. As they join up a smile spreads across their face and they head for their cars. Bella suddenly stops dead in her tracks, her chocolate brown eyes become un-focused and unseeing.

"Hey Bella what's going?" Angie asks worry filling her voice. As the Cullen's stop a few feet behind them,

"BELLA " Alice hisses in a low voice as Edward and Emmett's gaze snap to Bella, while Jasper and Rose focus on her.

"I just lost her future. It just went black I don't know what's going on?" Alice panics.

"When?" Jazz asks as Edward and Emmett join the other two in worring over Alice, who is now on her knees panting. She shakes her head unable to form words.

"_Just now she was going to ask you on a date and then BOOM! Nothing, her future went black." _Alice's thoughts yell at Edward.

"Just now Alice said Bella was going to ask me out but then everything went black." Edward states pushing Rose aside so he can kneel beside Alice. Alice looks up at Jazz as her vision becomes un-focused and unseeing.

"_SILVER FIGURE IN FRONT OF BELLA AND HER FRIENDS IN THREE SECONDS" _Alice's thoughts scream Edward nods and points. Right as all five of them turn to look in front of them Bella and her friends freeze in time. Suddenly a cloud of silver smoke appears and a form takes shape.

"_THINK LEECHES YOU'LL SOON BE DEAD " _The figure's thoughts hiss across all five of their minds as it and the smoke disappear leaving no trace behind. Right then Bella's friends return to normal as if nothing had happened.

"What the fuck was that Edward?" Rose snaps quietly as she and Jasper help Alice up.

"I don't know Rose, that thing had no thoughts." Edward whispers as Bella finally snaps out of her trance.

"Hey Bella!" I call out smiling."Vixenཀ God it's been ages since we last saw each otherཀ" Bella squeals as she wraps her arms around my neck. Laughing I wrap my arms around her small body and give her a light squeeze.

"Vixen?" Angie and Sage ask in unison.

"Yeah my birth name is Serenity Vixen Zeera and yes Bells and me have different last names. It's a long story and I'm not going into details." I smile looking at Sage and nodding.

"_So what's the story Vex?_"Sage asks through our mental link.

"_Oh the reason we have different last names is Renee was MARRIED to Charlie but was pregnant with me when she got married. You know the whole story behind the double of me, so when I was born I was kept from Charlie for a good bit. The day he came to see us I was bored and that's how Bella was born, Renee freaked out but came up with something to tell Charlie. Daddy dearest came and took me and left Bella with Renee and Charlie. So I got my dad's last name where Bella got Charlie's." _I reply smiling at Bella's friends.

"Vixen these are my best friends: Jessica Stanley and her boyfriend Mike Newton, Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney." She smiles pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." I smile.

"And these are my other best friends: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie Cullen." again she smiles pointing to each of the Cullens in turn.

"Nice to meet you five. Well this is one of my best friends he's also my blood cousin Sage Victor Zeera, his girlfriend and my other best friend Sandra Mystic Veera will be here in two weeks time. She had to finish making arrangements back home." I smile.

"She's my fiancee, our parents wanted us to get away and see the US before we get married." Sage smiles..

"_Before you turn immortal is more like it. Why the hell do the 'rens have a THING with seeing things through mortal eyes and feeling things through mortal skin first?"_ I link laughing.

"_Yeah but try explaining the Delphi way to four normal mortals, five vampires and your psyhic double. For some reason I don't think that would be very easy." _Sage laughs as he links.

"So you two starting school here?" Edward asks.

"Yeah all three of us will be. So I guess that means all of us will be seeing a lot of each other." I smile as I untangle myself from Bella and almost fall on Sage.

"Vixen? You okay?" Bella's friend Jessica asks.

"You don't look so good sweetie." Alice pips in."Jessica right? To answer your question I just got a real bad dizzy spell and Alice? Well you wouldn't be to far off if you tried to guess how I'm feeling by the way I look. Hey Bells I'll see you and Charlie tonight at dinner kay?" I ask

"Yeah no problem Vixen, see you two tonight." Bella smiles as Sages helps me walk to the car.

"_Baby what's going on?" _Sandra links worry lacing her thoughts.

"_We don't know love something is wrong with Vex." _Sage links back worry lacing his thoughts too.

"_That's weird I know half shifter half Delphis don't get sick, but I have no idea about Vex." _Sandra connects curiosity replacing the worry in her thoughts.

"_No one with Delphi blood gets sick Sandra, that's one of the few gifts the blood gives us all. But I'm better now." _I link sighing.

"_What happened?" _Sage asks.

"_Edward was trying to read my mind so I blocked him and read his thoughts with his own power. Right before we got to the breeze way Bella froze in place and Alice's, who can see the future, sight went black. At that precise moment this figure wrap in silver smoke appears threatens them then disappears. Next thing I know I was being thrown from Edwards mind and the world is spinning so fast it was like a roller coaster on speed."_ I sigh linking.

"_That's so weird."_ Sandra and Sage link in unison.

"_Yeah it is listen from now on guard your thoughts and your emotions...Edward can read minds and Jasper can detect and influence emotions. But anyway I'm disconnecting for awhile. Who ever I connect with you two wont be able to connect with ."_ I sigh disconnecting.

"_The Oracles were right vampires and Delphi can't be in the same place with out trouble brewing. The only way it could be done is if a truce was struck. But normally Delphis only leave the safety of home on business, like Sage Sandra and me."_ I think to myself.

"Vex?" Sage asks looking into my eyes. As soon as he sees the look there he knows I've left my body. He sighs and leads me to the car and puts me in the passenger side seat and shuts the door. He shakes his head and climbs into the driver seat and peels out of the parking lot.

"_KORA!"_ I call out trying to link with her._"Yes my child? What is bothering you?"_ She coos accepting my despite link

"_I'm lost....confused, before I left you told me that unless a pact was made between a vampire coven and a Delphi that we couldn't live in the same area because our ancient guardians would see them as a threat and kill them. Bella is my double I made when I was but an infant do those rules apply to her too?" _I ask as I strengthen our link and reenforce it.

"_For one child you are talking to the head Oracle no one will barge in on us but if it makes you feel any better then you can reenforce and strengthen our link, and for two little one yes those rules would.....oh my I see what you're getting at. The Cullen Coven is living there I will send.." _Kora pauses as our link brightens beecause my mind lights up.

"_I'll go Kora, I should have known better then to come straight here to the school I should have found the head of this coven and talked to him._ _Now because I was a fool and acted as if I represent an individual the whole town is in danger." _I sigh as our link darkens.

"_My child you are my flesh and blood you are one of the few pure blood Delphis alive besides us Oracles. No one had any idea, because if they did then they would have told me and you." _Kora coos as she sends a soothing vibe through our link.

"_Thank you Kora, by the way what do the ancient guardians look like?" _I send her the image, I retrieved from Edward's mind, through the link.

"_NO! SERENITY VIXEN ZEERA! WHERE DID YOU SEE THIS....THIS THING?" _Kora shouts through the link

"_Kora breath... I didn't see it myself. The vampires did, this thing showed up before Sage and I arrived_. _The Cullen Vampire named Edward can read minds, he tried to read mine and I blocked him and read his. This image I've shown you is what he has seen. It appeared in a rush of silver smoke and threaten them then disappeared the same way it came. Edward told the others of his Coven that this creature had no thoughts." _I send.

"_That is a relief my child, this thing hunts Delphis. You being a pure blood and that being the biggest secret we have would have been in jeopardy. This creature can rip the Delphi half right out of a person, if the person is like Sage and has a strong other half they will survive the encounter but if they have a human half like Maria then they will die with in two days. And in our case, my sweet child, it will fight til the death of it or the pure Delphi." _Kora sighs through the link. Suddenly my body is racked with pain then as suddenly as it came it disappeared.

"_That was weird...Kora have you had any more daughters?" _I shake my head and send her the vision I just had.

"_Now that you know the truth my darling daughter yes, and yes you have met her already her name is Alice. Your other half has made her a very close friend. Her father had no idea what he was, his mother and father had died young, and like I did with Renee I used his wife as my surrogate to carry a full blood Delphi into this world. Well her father stole her only a day after she was born. And you can imagine what that did to Alice. Her gifts repressed instead of encouraged. It drove her crazy until she was put into a mental home and the vampire known as James bit her and turned her. Lucky she escaped from him and embraced her gifts, found her bonded and found a good Coven to join....the Cullens don't drink human blood." _She smiles through the link.

"_That is a good thing, Kora should I inform her of her heritage?" _I question as wave of exhaustion hits me through the link.

"_Let me think on that one my child. Now go to sleep young one, we will talk later." _Kora coos as she disconnects our link and reconnects me to Sandra and Sage.

"So you went to talk to Kora? I wonder why cousin?" Sage asks him self as he tucks me and then leaves.

The next day I wake up and shake my head. After my shower I change into black leather pants, a blood red half top that stops right below my breast and has long belling sleeves. I fix my waist length red tipped black hair into a long braid and wrap the braid around itself to form a bun. Humming to myself I go downstairs and start to fix breakfast.

"Hey Vex what smells so good?" Sage asks thirty minutes later as he walks down the stairs.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast...there's some of each all ready done so dig in." I smile as I grab a plate for him.

"So Vex what happened last night? I mean when you disconnected from Sandra and me, there's was a point in time when you started to shake and then something happened where you were racked with pain. What happened there?" Sage asks as he starts to dig into the buffet style breakfast.

"As you already know I went to talk to Kora and I found out a few things that made me question my actions. I also found out what that thing I saw in Edward's memory was." I reply as I turn the stove off and walk away.

"Well? You going to tell me what you found out?" Sage asks following me.

"Not right now my dear cousin. I have official Delphi matters to tend to. Once I return I will fill you in I promise." I state all emotion and feeling leaving my voice.

"Oh...damn I hate that voice Vex! Wait have you ate yet?" Sage complains as I reach for my black and silver cloak

"Yes I ate while I was cooking cousin, the remainder of breakfast was made for you Sage. Now I must be on my way, if all goes well I shall be back shortly." I state as I pull the hood of my cloak up my face vanishing from view.

"I'll tell Sandra not to link with you for awhile, I haven't the foggiest what they have you doing Vex but be carful alright? There's some lucky man out there who's looking for you, don't leave him with out his soul mate." Sage whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me as tight as he can.

"I shall be back my dear cousin, but until I return stay in the house please I do not wish for you to run into trouble." I state as I disappear.

At the Cullen's giant white house I reappear in a silver light on the front lawn, by the time my body has fully appeared the five I already know plus two more are standing there waiting for me. As I look up to see them all but the two I don't know and Alice are crouched down ready to attack.

"Who are you masked one?" the unknown male asks me.

"A friend vampire, I was sent to strike a truce with you." I reply looking at the all seven of them memorizing their faces.

"Who sent you peace keeper?" now the unknown female questions.

"The Nobel Oracles of the Delphi blood line, three Delphi born have been sent here on official business and we do not wish for trouble to be brought here. So can a truce be formed so peace can be kept here?" I ask looking at the two unknown vampires.

"_A bonded pair...they are older then the others. He must be the leader of this Coven, Edward is his second followed by Emmett and his bonded Rosalie then Jasper and his bonded Alice. That's how the rank in the coven should be but each of the other five all stand at his side as seconds." _I sigh mentally keeping tabs on all seven of them.

"What business do the Nobel Seers of Greece have here that they send three half breeds to do it for them?" the unknown male asks.

"Maybe this would be better if we knew the names of all here?" I ask bowing my head.

"Of course my name is Esme and this is my bonded Carlise." Esme smiles pointing to the previously unknown male.

"My name is Edward, I have the ability to read minds. And to be honest yours confuses me like none before." Edward smiles.

"My name is Emmett and this is my bonded and my wife Rosalie." Emmett smiles as Rosalie takes his hand.

"That leaves us, my name is Jasper I posses the ability to detect and influence others emotions." Jasper smiles at me. I nod back at him in a friendly manner.

"And I'm his bonded and his wife Alice, the ability to see the future is mine." Alice coos happily as she wraps her arm around Jasper's waist.

"Thank you my friends for telling me your names but sadly I can only give you a pseud name to call me. For my name, just like my face must be kept from the world, but you all may call me Kira." I state.

"That is fine my friend all that matters is that we have something to call you. Now Kira would you like to come in and discuss the truce you came here to ask for?" Carlise asks a friendly smile on his face.

"Thank you Carlise but I rather stay out here." I reply once again hanging my head.

"What's the matter Kira?" Esme asks motherly worry lacing her voice, I smile beneath my hood.

"There is a creature that hunts Delphi here in Forks. If there is some one with Delphi in them this thing will find and attack them. If the person is a half breed and their other half is strong then the person will live but if their other half is mortal then within two days time they will die. Pure blood Delphi...." I pause as a visible shutter runs through me.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks .

"If this thing encounters a pure blood Delphi then it will fight til the end of it or the pure blood. In our history very few pure bloods have survived to tell how the did, because if they survive the fight they all die with a matter of a few hours. This creatures claws and teeth are filled with a poison that the pain it inflicts makes vampire venom feel like a little pin prick and it kills so fast that those infected don't know what hit them." I state.

"Oh my god....." Rose whispers covering her mouth.

"So why wait for a truce to be struck with us?" Esme asks.

"Unless a truce is formed it's only a matter of time before the ancient guardians of the Delphi step up and attack cause they perceive a threat. You see back in the time of the ancients Vampires, Children of the Moon, and other ancient creatures use to capture people of the Delphi blood because of the gifts the blood line gives us. If my ancestors fought back they would kill them and destroy the bodies. So the ancient Oracles combined their powers and the ancient guardians were created. Now the guardians are attuned to every Delphi born and if a truce isn't struck with the nearby coven or pack and trouble breaks out EVERYTHING that the guardians see as a threat is killed." I reply looking at Alice and Jasper. Suddenly Alice crumples over in pain Jasper bends down to comfort her, in the second the pain came it left just as fast.

"You being of Delphi blood have the gift of sight do you not?" Alice asks as Jasper helps her up.

"Yes **I** do..not all Delphi have that gift, but show what you just seen my friend." I state as both me and her walk toward the empty space between us. I extend my hands and reach for hers as she does the same.

"I don't know how to share my visions." She states hanging her head. I smile beneath my hood and tilt her head so she's looking at me.

"All you have to do to show ANY one your vision is take them by the hands and focus on the vision you want to show them. It'll work like that for any one and for any vision you want to show all it takes is you wanting to show it." I smile. She nods and relaxes the moment her hands touch mine a jolt of electricity hits me as I see her vision for myself.

"You had that vision before haven't you?" she whispers so softly that only I can hear her.

"Yes I have sister, we have much to discuss but we will another time when we can be more open." I whisper back to her as we straighten up and let go of each others hands.

"Thank you Kira for teaching me how to show others my visions."Alice smiles as we both take up the spots we held just minutes before.

"It was my pleasure to help you advance in your gift Alice." I nod at her.

"So how do we make this truce?" Carlise asks.

"A verbal pact is all that is need, Friend Carlise. All that is needed from you and your family is all of you agreeing not to do any Delphi harm, and all that is required from me is that I agree that any Delphi that comes here will not bring harm to your family." I reply as the Oracles' voices join my.

"We, are the Nobel Seers of Greece, our names are as such: Kora the head Oracle, Kaylin her right hand, Nia her left hand, and Leah her successor. Kaylin, Nia and Leah make up the body of the Council. We gather here in this body to make the truce between The Cullen Coven and The Nobel Seers official." They state using my voice.

"It's an honor to meet all four of you. I, Carlise Cullen agree to bring no harm to the any Delphi that comes to the Olympic Region, and to help them how ever possible." Carlise states.

"I, Esme Cullen, agree to bring no harm to any Delphi that comes into the Olympic Region, and to help them however I can." Esme smiles.

"I, Edward Cullen, agree to harm no one of Delphi blood that comes to the Olympic Region, and to help them however I can." Edward smiles.

"I, Emmett Cullen, agree to harm no one of Delphi blood that comes to the Olympic Region, and to help them no matter what." Emmett grins.

"I, Rosalie Cullen, also agree to harm no one of Delphi blood that comes to the Olympic Region, and also to help them how ever I can." Rose beams.

"I, Jasper Cullen, agree to help any one of Delphi blood no matter what and to not harm any of them that come to the Olympic Region." Jasper smiles.

"I, Alice Cullen, also agree to help any traveling Delphi no matter what and to bring no harm to the ones that come to the Olympic Region." Alice pips.

"And We; Kora, Kaylin, Nia, and Leah, vow to do no harm to the Cullen Coven no matter where they are and we also vow that when ever they are in need of help we shall be there to help them." They state as they let me have my voice back.

"And I, Kira of the Delphi Line, act as a witness to this truce and vow that all parties herein are honest and trustworthy beings. As witness to this truce I vow to act as body and mind to the Nobel Seers and to the Cullen Coven. With this being said this truce is official and shall keep all parties from harm." I call out as a blinding flash of light appears. In front of me is a symbol of faith and trust, a black and gold rose bush.

"It's beautiful!" Esme exclaims.

"Take this as a sign of friendship from the Nobel Seers of Greece and I my friends. This rose bush will never die, it never has to be water nor tended to. The only thing this rose bush requires is a friendship with the Nobel Seers that's all." I state as I pick it up and walk toward the Cullens.

"Thank you so much our new friends, how can we show our graduated?" Carlise asks as Esme takes the rose bush.

"Your friendship is the only gift we ask for my friends. That rose bush can be planted and if wish to move it just think of the spot you want to move it to and it will move itself. It will live no matter the weather, when all other plants die this will live." I state

"Thank you again Nobel Seers of Greece and thank you Kira for bringing this new friendship to us. Before you leave you mentioned werewolves, down in La Push there was a pack back a few decades. I couldn't tell you for sure if they are still there." Carlise smiles.

"Thank you my friend I shall keep that in mind." I nod and disappear in a bright flash of silver light.

"I couldn't read her thoughts, they were clouded." Edward states smiling.

I reappear back in my living room in front of the hall closet. Sage hearing my reappearance comes running into the living room worry etched into his face. I slip off my robe and look at him as the worry disappears from his features.

"Yo cuz what's wrong?" I ask my voice returning to normal as I hand the robe up and zip up the hanger bag.

"Sandra was talking to Kaylin when Kaylin just up and disconnected and didn't come back. Sandra flipped out Kaylin has never done that to her and I mean never." Sage sighs. My eyes cloud over and I nod as they clear up.

"Alright Kora gave me permission to tell you what's going on. Last night I left my body to talk to her, to sum it all up the thing the Cullens saw before we got there was a Delphi Hunter. For the ones like you and Sandra it will rip out your Delphi half but you will survive cause your other half is strong. Those like Maria will die in two days of having their Delphi halves ripped out. And those of pure blood this thing will fight to them to the death of it or the pure blood." I sigh as I go into the main part of the living room and sit down.

"Oh my god, this creature will be coming after us huh?" he asks as he too sits down on the sofa.

"Yeah sadly it is...." I pause as my eyes once again cloud over for a few seconds and then clear up.

"So what did Kora say Cuz?" he asks.

"She was just letting me know that I can tell you the other thing I found out last night and what happened today." I sigh as I close my eyes.

"So you going to tell me or what?" he laughs as I open my eyes back up.

"You remember Alice Cullen from yesterday at school? Well I had a vision while linked to Kora...it was about Alice." I pause taking a deep breathe.

"And what did it show?" he questions.

"She's my half sister Sage, as in same blood line she's a pure blood. So am I cuz, you know my father is a pure blood and you know how the Oracles can use human females as surrogates. Well Renee and Alice's mom were nothing but surrogates, no genetics are shared between me and Renee nor Alice and her mom. We're pure bloods Sage, but if this were to get out not only would Kora get into HUGE trouble but it would mean a death sentence for me and Alice." I state looking at the floor.

"It's stays with us Vex I promise not even Sandra will know cuz. So what happened today?" he asks.

"Well you know that I donned the robe and went to the Cullens. I struck a truce with them and they with us, everything's good. The Nobel Seers used me to make the truce official and I witnessed it." I sigh recapping the day and previous night's events.

"Wo! Vex no longer applies my cuz has finally stepped up to Serenity!" Sage laughs as I punch him in the arm.

"Yeah well that may be true but the only people that are allowed to know are the Oracles and us cuz. So in public call me Vex until we get word from the Oracles." I state as I stand up and stretch.

"So since I know you weren't allowed to tell them your real name nor show your face what name did you give them?" he asks.

"Kira," I state as I walk into the kitchen and grab the portable phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asks following me. I hold up one finger as someone on the other end picks up.

"Hello?" Bella asks.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to call and say sorry about last night. I think I'm catching some kind of twenty-four hour bug." I explain.

"That's all right I meant to call you and tell you that Charlie is sick too. I just got caught up taking care of him that it slipped my mind." Bella laughs.

"It must be something going around, look give me a call when he's feeling better and Sage and me will come over and make something for you and Charlie," I state letting laughter the touch only my voice.

"Sounds like a plan Vixen." Bella smiles as I nod and hang the phone up.

"That clears you for a good little bit while we try to find this threat to our kind." Sage smiles as he leans on the island.

"That wont be to hard to do." I state shaking my head.

"Not making up your mind Cuz?" He asks scratching his head in confusion.

"A sign of a confused puppy, it's nothing Sage don't worry about it." I smile walking away. Right as I touch the banister of the staircase Sage jumps over it and lands in front of me.

"What's going on Cuz? Tell me what is going on in that head of your's." Sage snaps his eyes changing into those of the wolf's.

"I can't Cuz, if I tell you then that means I've made up my mind and if I do that Kora and Alice are going to see it. I can't have the Sage." I state walking past him. When suddenly I collapse, falling down the stairs, as my sight goes cloudy, minuets go by when finally the feel of my cell vibrating on my hip snaps me out of the trance.

"Ren?" Sage asks worry lacing his deep wolf like voice. Shaking my head I answer my phone.

"Yes?" I ask confusion lacing my voice."What's going on?" a voice asks me, shaking my head I stand up and walk away from my cousin and straight outside.

"What do you Bells?" I ask.

"I MEAN DID YOU KNOW?" Bela shouts at me.

"Wo slow the fuck down Isabella! Did I know what?" I snap rolling my eyes.

"Edward! He's...he's a..." she pauses I look up right as Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett come running toward me.

"What is he Bells?" I question her as I cant my head side ways.

"He's a vampire Vixen." She whispers.

"Bella they don't exists sweetie." I coo placing my finger on my lips and nodding at Edward.

"But Jacob Black said..." Bella panics.

"There you go sis, you're taking the word of a Native American over mine. What proof did this Jacob Black give you Bella?" I ask as I motion the five inside the house.

"He said that they were pale because they couldn't walk in the sun, that the reason they don't eat at school is because they can't eat human food." She panics as she pulls up to her house.

"Bella, look at me if I stay in side to long I look like that and as far as eating at school I don't. I buy the food and trash it at the end of lunch so the teachers don't bother me. So by this Jacob Black's definition I'm a vampire....so go inside and calm down and I'll talk to you at school Monday morning." I state hanging up.

"So you know the truth?" Edward asks sitting down. Smiling I nod and motion for them all to take a seat.

"Yeah, look I've been told that I can tell you five and the leaders of your coven the truth. About Sage, Sandra and myself." I state as I head to the closet and pull out the hanging bag and bring it back into the living room. Sighing I lay it down on the table and nod at Alice. She stands up and opens the bag only to reveal the black and silver cloak.

"You're Kira? How she had no emotions what so ever?" Jasper asks confusion racing through him. I nod as I take the cloak out of the bag and put it on. As I slide the hood up my face disappears.

"But I am my friends, I was not able to tell you my name for the Nobel Seers forbade me to. As for my emotions and thoughts the cloak conceals them so no one can find out who I am." I state as I take the cloak off and rehang it.

"So you were the one who helped me with my visions?" Alice asks.

"Yes my dear elder sister I was. So I have a brother-in-law....may I?" I ask holding my hands out to Jasper.

"I don't understand?" Jazz asks.

"Sorry let me explain, like Alice and our mother I'm a pure blood Delphi. With the pure blood comes many abilities that vary from pure to pure. My father once told me that with one touch I could tell weather I could trust them, all about their past, everything. I've used this ability to fully meet someone new and to fully introduce myself to them. You sitting here beside my sister, being a part of this gentle coven proves that I can trust you my friend but I would like to get to know you and show you about myself." I reply smiling with a smile Jazz nods and puts his hands in mine. Closing my eyes my life flashes before his eyes while his flashes before mine.

"Edward...Bella doesn't know the truth about us does she?" Rose asks as finally Jazz and I release each others hands.

"No she doesn't and I don't know if I should tell her." Edward replies as Jazz leans back against the sofa. He looks at me sympathy flooding his eyes.

"Don't Jazz, through our lives we both have been through hell but in the end look where we are both sitting. The hell we endured only severed to bring us here to this great family and to great friends. So I beg you do not feel sorry for me my past only severed to shape my way in thinking, acting, and how I see the world around me. No I'm not proud of my past at points but I can not alter it either. So cheer up Jazz." I smile at him.

"So what's the plan Serenity?" Alice asks.

"Please call me Ren Alice...and since Kora already knows what I'm thinking of doing I'm going to draw this thing out and I'm going to fight it to the death. I don't see any other way to do this, at least another way that I will agree to." I sigh hanging my head.

"NO!" Jazz, Alice and Sage all snap jumping up.

"You can't and I wont let you! Kora sent me and Sandra with you so we could keep you from doing something stupid on this trip and I plan on keeping my promise to her!" Sage snaps.

"I just found out that I have a sister and I'm not going to lose you Serenity!" Alice snaps.

"You're family now! I don't let my family risk their lives!" Jazz growls. Smiling I walk over to Sage and hug him tight.

"Sleep now my blood, Sleep til the end of the flood." I whisper into his ear. Pulling away Sage moves and sits down in one of the chair and nods off. I wrap my arms around Alice and close my eyes.

"Sleep now my blood, Sleep til the end of the flood." I whisper into her ear. Repeating what Sage just did Jazz looks at me. Hanging my head I wrap my arms around him and place my head on his shoulder.

"Please Jazz don't make me put a spell on you, Pixie and Sage are fine they'll wake up when the Delphis are outta troubles way. Please I rather have your help then have to knock you out and make you dream for the first time in ages." I whisper as I tighten my grip. Leaning his head against my shoulder he sighs.

"Your sister could've help you better then me." he whispers in my ear.

"You're wrong my friend, we've shared our memories I've seen what you can do Jazz. Yes Pixie could've helped but I'm not risking her, if you choose to help me....then you, Edward, Emmett and Rose will only play the slightest part in my plan. I'm not risking my extended family's lives, I'm the one this thing is looking for....not any of you not even Pixie here. The Delphi part of her is masked by the vampire blood running through her veins." I whisper back to him.

"Don't you think you should've gave her that choice?" Jazz asks. Sighing I shake my head and close my eyes once again.

"Sleep now beloved of my blood, Sleep now until the end of the flood." I sigh pulling away from Jazz as he to copies Sage and Pixie.

"What happened? What the fuck did you do to them!" Rose yells jumping up.

"Chill Rose, she just knocked them out so they'll be safe. What can we do to help Serenity?" Edward asks standing up and putting his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"You read Jazz's thoughts as we were talking....any way we Delphi are stronger then most especially us pure bloods. So I want you to use that anger Rose, I want you to use that anger against me..." I pause as the front door opens and closes.

"HEY BABY! I'm here!" a girl calls out as she enters the living room.

"Shh Sandra he's asleep." I whisper.

"Ahhh which room?" she asks. Shaking my head I point up the stairs.

"Top take a right." I reply nodding at her. I wave the three remaining Cullens out the front door and shut door behind me.

"Carlisle and Esme can help." Emmett whispers as we start running.

"No I despise having to put people to sleep like I did them, I don't want to do that to them two as well. We four will do fine with what I have in mind." I reply as I front flip into a clearing out the outskirts of town.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asks as all three of them enter the clearing. Walking to the middle they follow, sighing I turn my back on them and nod to myself. As I turn around I rush Rosalie and start throwing punches at her.

"_FIGHT ME!"_ I hiss in her ear as I pin her to a tree. Next thing the boys know we're going at each other tooth and nail.

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Emmett yells as he jumps at us nodding at Rose we jump away from him and continue fighting til we're both bloody as hell.

"Rose? Serenity? Stop this now...what about the Pact?" Edward yells at us. She looks me in the eyes a growls as my thoughts enter her mind.

"_Repeat what I tell you alright? You pull off these lines and the entire cat fight will have gone off with out a hitch. Tell them that you're pissed about what I did to Jazz and Pixie and that you no longer trust me."_ My thoughts state.

"YOU SAW WHAT SHE DID TO JAZZ AND ALICE! I DON'T TRUST HER!! HELL YOU SAW WHAT SHE DID TO HER OWN BODY GUARD!! SHE CAN'T BE TRUSTED...NOT AFTER THAT!" Rose screams.

"Rose she did it to..." Edward stops as a silver smoke fills the clearing and the form takes it's shape. Rose and I stop fighting and turn to the figure.

"_Del...phi!" _the figure's thoughts hiss in our heads.

"You're the thing that's hunting me? Bring it!" I hiss as two katanas appear in my hands.

"_Pure..Blood... you will die!" _It hisses.

"Not before you drop this facade and show your self!" I growl as I drop into an offensive crouch my swords held in front of me ready to strike. When suddenly the silver smoke disappears and the ghostly figure takes human form.

"There you happy, now that you know that I'm human?" the figure asks.

"Yes now at least we'll be on the same playing field, at least I wont have to use the Delphian Form to beat your ass!" I hiss as he charges me.


	2. Fight for Life & the Flash from the Past

With a low growl I jump over his form and land gracefully behind him. With a roar he turns and looks at me with jet black eyes, laughing my eyes go pure white.

"Your eyes don't bother me, a human maybe but not a pure blood." I laugh as I flip behind him again but this time my swords catch his back slicing it wide open. Pulling back I look over my shoulder at Edward, Rose and Emmett knowing they are safe I nod and refocus on the task at hand.

"BITCH! YOU WILL DIE ON THIS DAY!" the assassin hisses.

"So you think, filth such as you will not bring me down. I know my destiny and it is not to die this day in front of my family." I growl as I twirl my twin blades.

"IT IS BECAUSE OF THAT DESTINY THAT YOU MUST DIE TODAY! THE BLACK FOG CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TO MEET AND BECAME ONE WITH..." the assassin stops as my eyes go wide.

"_The Black Fog? Who? He must be talking about my bonded." _My thoughts race."To bad you will not be able to follow through with your mission Assassin." I roar as my nails sharpen and grow.

"NO IT IS YOU THAT WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH YOUR MISSION! DELPHIAN BRAT!" he hisses charging me again this time his teeth and nail are extended and ready to rend flesh.

"NO!" I roar as I duck under his hands and slash at his stomach. Rolling away from him I stand both of my hands bloody.

"YOU WILL FIND THAT I'M NOT EASY TO KILL DAUGHTER OF KORA!" he growls.

"SAME HERE SON OF TERRANIS! I'M PURE AND OF A STRONG BLOOD LINE WHICH SERVES ONLY TO STRENGTHENS ME!" I growl. Behind me Edward, Emmett, and Rose stand wide eyed and worried when suddenly the wind picks up and slams them into the trees behind them.

"_Fear not friends of Delphi you will not be harmed. The wind is for your protection, we wish you no harm."_ a deep voice echoes in the trios heads.

"DELPHI GUARDIAN A BLOCK FOG ASSASSIN IS HERE TO KILL TWO HALF DELPHI AND ME! GUARDIAN I BESEECH SMITE HIM!" I call out as the wind kicks it self up ten notches a form starts to appear. Standing 15 feet tall a Dijin, Genie, shaped figure stands.

"_As the Blood calls I, Solron Takuen, pure blood Guardian of Head Oracle Kora shall answer your call of help pure blood Serenity." _Solron's thoughts state.

"_As the Blood seeks help I, Serenity_ _Vixen Zeera, pure blood daughter of Head Oracle Kora am glad you have answered the call Solron."_ my thoughts reply as I bow my head. Righting myself Solron looks at the Black Fog assassin he's eyes going pure gold in color. With a loud growl he slings his hand out and slashes right through the assassin. Pulling his hand back Solron's hand is no longer bloody and the assassin's body is no longer there.

"What happened?" Rose asks.

"I don't know Rose but what ever happened work in our favor and ended the threat to Alice, Sage, Sandra and Serenity's lives." Emmett states as the wind disappears and so does Solron.

"Serenity?" Edward asks as I fall to my knees panting.

"I'm ok Edward just a little winded that's all. Believe it or not it took a lot of mental strength to avoid those claws of his." I smile still trying to catch my breath.

"That was intense. What is the Black Fog?" Rose asks as she wraps her arms around Emmett.

"Yeah that fight was harsh. A lot of mental calculations in that battle, we're glad you're alright." Emmett smiles.

"The Black Fog....they stem back to the ancient days and ways. They were the ones that would capture my ancestors for Vampires, Werewolves, Shape shifters and the such. They made a pretty penny off selling us to them that is until the Delphi Guardians were created. When the Guardians came to be they pushed back the Black Fog and the Vampires, Werewolves and such had to be careful. For if they came to close to a Delphian Town and started shit they'd be kill no questions asked. That's why I needed to make a treaty with you and the others of your coven, I did not want friendly non-lethal coven of vampires to be wipe clean off the face of the earth." I smile as I slowly stand up.

"You sure you're alright Serenity?" Rose asks.

"Please call me Ren all of you, and yes I'm just a little winded now. How about we walk back to the house Jasper, Alice and Sage should be waking up here shortly and Sandra is going to be pissed at me as it is because of how I put Sage to sleep." I sigh, nodding all four of us begin the walk back to my house.

At my house as we reach the front lawn Alice, Jasper, Sandra and Sage come flying out of the house. Looking up at them then over to the other three I sigh.

"What the fuck happen?" Sage snaps.

"Why the hell did you do that Serenity?" Sandra yells.

"Are you alright Ren?" Jazz asks.

"Yeah you didn't get hurt did you?" Alice asks.

"I'm alright Jasper, and no Alice I didn't I'm just a little winded that's all. As for what you two asked....I fought the Hunter and the dijin named Solron came and killed him, and the whole reason for me putting them to sleep Sandra was I didn't want them to get hurt so sleep was the only option." I whisper as I fall to my knees. Right then three unknown vampires appear, two men one woman....all three nomads, enter the clearing around my house

"Who...are...they?" I pant.

"I don't know just relax Serenity, you pulled out the mental stoppers out there. So just.....SERENITY!" Sandra gasps as I stand and walk toward the blond male.

"You...look familiar....but I don....t know why." I pant.

"The same can be said about you. " he replies as red tinted blue eyes meet my gold tinted green ones.

"James lets just get out of here." the red headed cat like female whines.

"Yea James we're just wasting time Victoria is right." the other male states.

"No Laurent, there is a reason we came here." James states as I once again fall to my knees.

"SERENITY!" Sandra, Sage, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rose call out worried. Looking up at James' face I smile and slowly reach for him. Canting his head to the side he slowly kneels down and lightly runs his hand down my cheek.

"Soft yet hard.." I whisper running my thumb up and down his cheek.

"Beautiful..." James whispers suddenly my eyes cloud over and I fall back wards. As fast as it happened James moves and leans me against his chest.

"_Serenity Vixen Zeera, you have finally come into the rank of Immortals. As with vampires if your head is severed from your body you will die. But finally immortality is yours young one." _A voice stats in my mind.

"_Who are you? Why does this man feel so familiar to me and me to him?" _My thoughts question.

"_My name is Krea, I was the first Oracle ever born. I come back only to announce the immortalization of Delphis. As for that man all I can say my child is that you knew him in a past life." _Krea's thoughts echo as they fade. Slowly my eyes become clear, shaking my head I look up into James' eyes.

"Serenity it happened didn't it?" Sandra asks a huge grin on her face.

"What just happened?" the Cullens ask.

"Your eyes are no longer green they're pure liquid gold." James states in awe.

"Immortalization of the Delphi just happened, when the time comes the signs are different for each Delphi. I never saw the signs because of the battle." I smile still in James' arms.

"So what does it feel like?" Sage asks his eyes now those of a overly excited wolf cub.

"Amazing just wait Cuz just wait." I laugh as James helps me up, one arm around my waist.

"Delphi become immortal?" Edward asks.

"Yep, how old are you James?" I ask looking up into his eyes.

"Early 1500's is when I was turned, why?" James asks.

"1556 Baton Rouge the Ivory Tower...around August 13ish...." I pause.

"How.....Kira?" he asks realization hitting him.

"Now I know where I remember you from it took me a minute. That was a fun time James, you shouldn't blame yourself for my death." I smile.

"You died because you got involved with a vampire, how is that not my fault?" He questions.

"You were badly injured they had you pinned if I didn't step in neither of us would be here James. I died protecting the one I loved that's why I was able to be reborn James. Because of your love for me and my sacrifice for you allowed us to re-meet in this life so don't fret over it, my death was apart of a bigger destiny for both of us." I smile.

"You were a Delphi then why didn't your Guardian come to protect you?" he asks looking down at me his hand gently rubs his thumb across my cheek.

"I was back then but Dijin only react when a pact of Delphi or the group we pact with is in trouble. Plus my heart beat wasn't beating rapidly enough for anyone Guardian to hear it." I state hanging my head.

"Your heartbeat?" he asks.

"Just like a predator with it's prey James, with a Delphi is in trouble nine times out of ten our heartbeat picks up tremendously and it echos. Most time it's how the Guardians find us but back then....I went against the Clan's wishes to be with you. So when we were attacked my Clan wasn't put in any danger so that was one mark against us, then when I jumped in the middle fray to protect you my head didn't recognize the true level of danger....weird I know but that's me I never know the true threat level. So because my body almost never recognizes true danger my heartbeat didn't speed up so that mark two against us..." I pause

"And the third?" he whispers, hanging my head I pull back from him and turn away.

"I thought I could take them on and protect you by myself....I....I didn't call out to the Guardians to help us...." I whisper as I take off into the house.

"Serenity Kira Vixen Zeera...Sandra do you get it?" Sage asks looking to his bonded.

"She's the Re-Born? Oh my goddess..."Sandra whispers.

"She's the what?" James asks confusion lacing his every word.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's a legend that our Ancestors passed down...one that most children of Delphi Blood know. It's the Legend of the Re-Born...it's like our Ultimate Legend. It tells of one pure blood female that died for her forbidden true love. Legend has it that they were truley in love but her Clan knew what he was and forbade her to see him, but she did any way. For months they were happy together then IT happened. The Legend doesn't say what really happens..." Sandra pauses.

"But it does say that the Delphi Female would have to chose to save herself or save her true love's life. If she chose to save herself she would lose him and her heart, if she chose to save him...she would die but her heart and soul would be re-born into another life where she would meet him again. The whole Legend was told and passed down through the generations as a way to give hope to the children who were deathly afraid of the Black Fog." Sage states as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you just told my early life story." James states as he closes his eyes.

"What did happen back then James? How did she die?" Alice asks as she approaches him.

"She was so beautiful...unlike anything I'd ever seen. She was as pale as the moon with dark brown locks and star blue eyes. No matter what she wore she was amazeing to see...even in her final moments. I was on my way to meet her at the Ivory Tower as per normal...I was attacked. She came running to my aid but because she had went against her Clan's wishes they would not help us. These things were unlike anything I have ever faced..." James stops as he opens his eyes. Looking up red tinted blue meets honey gold and Alice smiles.

"Dd they have razor sharp claws, pure jet black eyes? Did they come and go in a silver mist?" Edward asks.

"Yes...how did you..." James pauses

"Because Serenity just faced off against something like that but her Dijin came to her aide. I think she called the creature a Black Fog Assasin." Emmett states.

"Then that's what took her from me the first time...they must have smelled her on me or saw her with me. They attacked...I thought I was going to die. I closed my eyes prepaired to meet my final end but it never came. I opened my eyes just in time to see Kira blocked these things from getting to me. She whispered something under her breath right before she turned to me. She...she smiled one last time, kissed my lips...she told me that everything would be alright, that she would always love me and she would always be with me. She swore on everything that she believed in that she would find her way back to me so we could be together forever." James pauses as he shakes his head.

"I pretty much pulled a Kamikazi...honorable suicide I think the Ancients call it. It sounds really simple...you die so your Soul Mate may live and you one day may see each other again or you save yourself while not only your Soul Mate dies but so does your heart. Trust me it sounds like a no brainer but when it comes to the heat of the moment...to make that choice...it's gut wrenching. Most don't live long enough to pick which they rather because they take to long thinking about it...but not me. The moment I saw James...I knew he was a vampire and I knew my people would not approve of our union...but I just knew." I whisper as I slowly make my way back outside, a soft smile glued to my lips.

"Knew what?" Emmett asks.

"She knew he was her Soul Mate." Alice smiles.

"I knew he was destined for great things and I knew...I knew that I would gladly give my life if it meant he lived. My scarifice that night insured that James would live for us to meet again. My scarifice paired with my final words insured that he was so driven to find me again that he stumbled apon Alice. One of the great things he was destined for was finding, saving and turning Alice. In my last moments that night I saw my Soul Mate save and turn my sister thus insuring that I would not only one day be back in my Soul Mate's arms but that my sister would find her Soul Mate and that I would get to meet her and her's one day. I died knowing that the greater good had been done and that I would one day see James again." I whisper.

"With the Immortalization all of your memories have been restored...haven't they?" Alice asks smiling.


End file.
